Lo inesperado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando te despiertas en la habitación de un hotel con dos hombres, solo queda rememorar lo ocurrido. Aunque esto te parezca completamente inesperado. Mas no tanto como tu decisión. Feliz cumpleaños, Jackilyn


Regalito de cumpleaños para mi querida Jackilyn, que otro año más no puedo regalarle otra cosa que esta horripilante historia, Que encima, es alog que le prometí.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Pareja de trio:** Zaizen x Sakuno x Shiraishi.

 **Advertencia:** Relaciones homosexuales, trio.

 **Disclaimer:** pot no me pertenece, para suerte de muchos.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Especial:** Cumpleaños Jackilyn.

* * *

º _Lo inesperado_ º

 _A veces las cosas ocurren sin que nos esperemos._

 _Otras queremos quedarnos._

 _Nunca huir._

* * *

Sakuno usó la mano como para sol cuando la luz le golpeó de lleno los ojos, sacándola de su sopor. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y pesado, como si estuviera metida bajo dos mantas pesadas que la asfixiaban.

Parpadeó para quitarse la morriña de encima y bosteó justo en el mismo instante en que una mano oscilaba sobre su pecho y le daba un pequeño apretón. Dio un respingo y miró directamente hacia el lugar. Una manaza cubría su seno al completo. Solo podía alcanzar un poco de su erecto pezón sobresaliendo de entre los dedos, duro y, como pudo comprobar, malditamente sensible.

Pero esa mano no era para nada suya. No. Era de otra persona.

Se tensó ante la idea de la presencia de alguien a su lado. Su cuerpo comenzó a salir del letargo y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ahí había alguien más con ella y, para acentuarlo, dos.

Y los dos eran hombres.

Primero llegó el miedo y la desorientación. No podía escapar. Descubrió que estaba entre ellos, bien aferrada y cubierta por sus brazos y piernas. Y todas las manos parecían ser capaz de encontrar lugares tremendamente íntimos que hacían que palpitara, como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de recordar algo que ella no terminaba de captar.

Miró primero a la derecha y se sorprendió, pues reconocía al hombre que dormía a su lado, con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello cayéndole por la frente. Se mordisqueó el labio para ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa y volteó la cara hacia el otro lado. A ese chico también lo conocía. Un año más mayor que ella. De cabellos negros que se revolvían alrededor de su cara y remarcaban sus pendientes.

 _Oh, dios. Qué has hecho._

¿Por qué estaba en la cama con ellos dos? ¡ELLOS! Dos de los más codiciados chicos. Y, conociéndose, estando desnuda en la cama con dos hombres que también estaban desnudos, es porque algo había pasado. No iba a ponerse a buscarse las bragas como hacían en los shojos. No era necesario. Lo sabía perfectamente. Por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba y la tensión entre sus piernas.

El problema erradicaba en intentar recordar cómo había llegado a terminar acostándose con dos hombres a la vez.

Solo tenía que remontar a horas atrás, durante la boda de su mejor amiga con el chico pelirrojo y revoltoso, Kintarou Tooyama. Había sido la dama de honor y Shiraishi el padrino de Kintarou. Por ende, había estado en el palco con él. Entre unas cosas y otras, terminaron congeniando demasiado y cuando se sentaron en la misma mesa, Zaizen Hikaru se unió.

Quizás fuera porque tomó algunas copas de más, cosa que dudaba. Pero cuando la celebración se desvió al hotel y ya apenas era consciente de los pies de tanto que le dolían y mucho menos, de que su cuerpo se caldeaba cada vez más y no era gracias a su bebida.

A lo mejor, la causa no fue otra que descubrir que ambos eran una pareja abierta y que, por confesión, habían demostrado su interés en ella.

El caso es que los recuerdos llegaban a trocitos.

De estar bailando en la discoteca pasaba a estar atrapada en el ascensor con ambos hombres haciendo un sándwich de ella, a besos y mordiscos. Cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, ya no tenía sostén y uno de ellos la cargaba en brazos.

Los vio besarse entre ellos. Desnudarse con suma tranquilidad, como si ella quisiera escoger alejarse. Recordaba haberse excitado con la imagen sexual que demostraban, deseando entre ellos y, a la vez, incluyéndola en algo que jamás había experimentado pero que, en esos momentos, había querido disfrutar al cien por cien.

Dada su timidez tuvieron que tirar un poco de ella, siempre respetándola, pero marcándole el camino a seguir. Se entretuvieron en hacerla sentir deseada, en que ellos fueran deseados. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sudada, siendo un sándwich entre ellos y llegando al cielo como jamás había pasado.

Y fueron varias veces. En diferentes posturas. Siendo penetrada mientras el otro también. Un sinfín de placer entre tres personas.

Hasta que o bien perdió el conocimiento o estaba tan casada que cayó profundamente en un sueño maravilloso.

Y ahora se encontraba con la situación presente.

Ambos hombres gruñeron en sueños. Uno de ellos le dio la espalda y aprovechó para escurrirse por la cama y escapar.

Recogió su ropa a tientas, con cuidado de no despertarles y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla una mano grande se posó sobre ella. Al volverse, dio un respingo.

Shiraishi estaba completamente desnudo, adormilado, pero una sonrisa pícara le cruzaba el rostro. Torció ligeramente la cabeza en interrogación.

—¿Se escapa, Ryuzaki?

Ella tragó.

—Tengo que… irme. A… hacer cosas, sí.

No se lo creyó ni ella.

Shiraishi atrapó su mano y la ropa cayó bajo su peso, desapareciendo la barrera entre ella y él. Su desnudez quedó expuesta también. Él la admiró.

—¿De verdad va a huir cuando anoche estaba completamente encantada? Aceptó. Con gusto. ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo que pudiera incomodarla?

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró—. Yo misma es la que se avergüenza. Seguro que piensan que… soy horrible por haberme inmiscuido en sus asuntos. Y por haber sido tan descarada como…

Shiraishi se inclinó antes de que pudiera continuar. Sus labios quedaron sellados con un corto y repetido beso. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a decir una sola palabra más, dejó de darle suaves piquitos.

—Primero, fue algo que decidimos entre todos y nosotros mismos la invitamos. No es que nos arrepintamos precisamente. No es la primera vez que lo hemos pensado Hikaru y yo, en que usted sería cereza de nuestra relación.

Miró de reojo hacia el otro chico. Estaba dormido, con un pie colgando y la ropa de cama por la cintura, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Emitió un ronquido suave pero continuó en el mundo de los sueños. Tenía arañazos en su piel y el recuerdo de ese cuerpo sobre ella, mientras lo arañaba, la hizo enrojecer.

Shiraishi siguió su mirada con una sonrisa complice.

—¿Se arrepiente?

—No —negó rápidamente—. ¿Realmente está bien con que yo me quedara? ¿No estropeo vuestra relación?

Shiraishi le besó los nudillos y con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, negó.

—Más bien, usted nos hacía falta para perfeccionarla, Ryuzaki.

Como hipnotizada, le siguió hasta la cama una vez más. Su cuerpo se negaba a olvidarse de las caricias. De lo vivido. Su corazón se había enganchado a esos dos hombres. Cuando Zaizen despertó para apresarle la cintura y no soltarla, supo que no podía escapar.

Tampoco quería.

 **FIN**

 **26 de marzo del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
